Siempre a tu lado
by Helena Hibiki
Summary: Los Caballeros se han alejado al punto de tratarse como extraños pero gracias a unos mocositos todo cambiará, o eso esperamos... NO YAOI.


**¡Hooolaaaa!**

**¡Yeeiii! ¡Volvimos con otra historia! :D Aquellos que se han pasado por estos lares y siguen nuestras historias como por ejemplo, ammm, Olimpiadas, se preguntarán por qué no las continuamos haha pero verán, últimamente hemos tenidos problemas para enfocarnos en una sola historia y pues… las ideas están en nuestras cabezas pero escribirlas es otro rollo hahaha xD pero no se preocupen… esperamos que pronto podamos continuarla y subir los últimos capis :D ahhh claro y tmb las otras historias polvorientas en un rincón haha**

**Ahora sí… al fic. Esta historia se enfocará en la familia ^^ nos encantan las relaciones paternales y lo notarán con el desarrollo de este fic. Y sí, sí sabemos que no somos las primeras ni las últimas en escribir sobre los dorados cuidando a los bronceaditos hahaha pero es que estos últimos días nuestro sentido maternal ha aflorado, vemos bebés en todas partes, los papás cuidan a sus hijitos, etc, etc. ¡Todo es culpa de esta maldita sociedad llena de padres protectores y amorosos que buscan lo mejor para sus hijos! Hahahaha**

**Algo más… este fic NO ES YAOI… por muy tensa que la situación se ponga, por mucho que la carne exija atención y que los deseos carnales afloren; a que las situaciones los lleven a pensar otras cosas, y que la belleza de los caballeros no se pueda ignorar… hahahahaha no, pero en serio… no es yaoi. No se nos da… nunca lo hemos intentando pero… ammmm no. Claro que la interpretación queda en ustedes ^^ mientras nos firmen… hahahahaha**

**Esperamos que les guste aunque sea un poquito xD**

**Y sí, el titulo es de la película Hachi :( maldito perro fiel que nos destrozó el alma y corazón sniff sniff**

**Esta historia no tiene relación con olimpiadas ni con ningún otro de nuestros fics hahaha namás para aclarar xD**

**Siempre a tu lado**

Han pasado cinco años desde la victoria de los Caballeros de Athena contra Hades. La tranquilidad reina en todo el mundo, los dioses ya no representan amenaza alguna. La diosa Athena ha regresado al Olimpo… los chicos de bronce a Japón y los dorados aún viven en el Santuario pues a pesar de que ya tenían libertad de hacer su propia vida, lastimosamente sólo se tenían los unos a los otros. Como Athena se fue sin decir adiós y sin dejarlos asegurados económicamente, los caballeros tuvieron que ingeniárselas para sacar al Santuario adelante. He aquí los trabajos de cada uno y su típico día laboral.

Camus era guía de museo y desde el primer día que tomó el puesto, la cantidad de público femenino había aumentado considerablemente con su llegada.

- Y esta es la Venus de Milo, una de las estatuas más representativas del periodo helenístico de la escultura griega, y una de las más famosas esculturas de la antigua Grecia. Fue creada en algún momento entre los años 130 y 100 a. C., y se cree que representa a Afrodita… - explicaba Camus, señalando la hermosa escultura frente a un grupo de turistas que observaba deleitado al francés más no a la escultura. – Y con esta estatua llegamos al final del recorrido. ¿Alguna pregunta? – todas las mujeres alzaron la mano. - ¿Sí? ¿Otra vez tú, Carmen? – miró a la simpática joven.

- ¿Disculpe? ¿Tiene novia? – el galo rodó los ojos y se limpió el sudor de la frente en gesto cansado.

- Sí, Carmen… tengo novia. Ya te lo había dicho… en el recorrido de la mañana.

- Pero… - la chica lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Ya te dije entre tú y yo no puede haber nada… eres muy pequeña para mí. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15? ¿16?

- 16.

- Un año menos un año más, no importa. En fin, ¿alguien más? – observó a los turistas y más mujeres alzaron la mano. – Que tenga que ver con el recorrido y no con mi estado civil. – todas bajaron la mano. Un hombre alzó la mano. – No… no soy gay. – el hombre bajó la mano discretamente. – Bueno… gracias por visitarnos, vuelvan pronto… - Camus se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su cubículo no sin antes escuchar los suspiros enamoradizos de las turistas. – Qué día, qué día… ¿cómo les estará yendo a Kanon y a Ángelo? – se preguntó.

**Bar "El Centauro"**

- ¡Cantinerooo, cantinerooou! – gritaba un ebrio, agitando su botella.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué quiere borracho inmundo?! – preguntó Ángelo mientras limpiaba unas copas con un trapo. El ebrio se acercó a la barra, recargó ambos codos y miró al italiano con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Qué tal shi fuéramosh parte de un mundo cushtodiadoou por caballeros de diferent-tes rangosh y constelacionesh y que juntos combatieran el mal por el amor y la justicia por un mundo mejor? – se tambaleó el hombre.

- Diría que eso es algo muy profundo e imaginativo… - gruñó el siciliano, acomodando las copas. – Aunque… ¿qué harías si te dijera que yo fui uno de ellos?

- Diría que estásh más ebrio que yo… - no pudo decir más pues se tapó la boca, se alejó de la barra y a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa, vomitó.

- ¡Kaanooooon! – gritó Ángelo, limpiando la barra. - ¡Limpieza en la mesa cuatro y saca a los borrachos de la mesa 8! ¡Pero cómo vas, mi rey! – golpeó la barra. Kanon salió de un cuarto con una cubeta y un trapeador, refunfuñando para después comenzar a realizar su tarea.

- ¡Muérdeme! – escupió el gemelo, sumergiendo el trapeador en la cubeta.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- No, nada… que ya voy a trapear… - sonrió, nervioso. - ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Primero defiendes toooda la galaxia y de pronto estás limpiando vomito ajeno en un bar de mala muerte…

- ¡Apúrate! ¡Qué a las ocho cerramos!

- ¡Sí, sí, ya voy! ¡No sé qué hago trabajando aquí si bien que podría estar con mi hermano!

- ¡No sabes cocinar, imbécil!

- ¡Buen punto!

**Restaurante griego**

- ¡Sagaaaa! – llamó Shura con una bandeja de comida en cada mano. - ¡Ya recogí la orden 4, prepárame la 6! – el español se alejó y fue colocando los platillos en las diferentes mesas.

- ¡Saga, Saga, Sagaaaa! – Aioros tocó la campanita en la ventana que daba a la cocina. - ¡El cliente de la mesa dos pidió el sándwich sin anchoas! – en ese instante el gemelo mayor salió con un mandil grasiento y con un chichillo en mano.

- ¡¿Quién fue la bestia sin paladar que rechazó mi sándwich con anchoas?! – amenazó con el cuchillo al momento en que su cabello se tornaba ligeramente gris. - ¡¿Por qué no comen verduras?! ¡Por eso este maldito pueblo está lleno de gordos! ¡A ver, díganme, animales! ¡¿Quién fue?!

- El hombre de la mesa dos… o mejor dicho… el señor Jefe de Gobierno… - sonrió Shura, nervioso, sirviéndole café al susodicho.

- ¡Oh, bueno, haberlo dicho antes! – sonrió, nervioso, escondiendo el cuchillo. – En ese caso, iré a quitarle las anchoas, señor…

En ese instante cuando Saga iba a entrar a la cocina, se oyó un estruendo. El crujir de los platos de la cocina llamó la atención de los comensales.

- ¡Dohkoooo! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre los platos?! ¡Primero se secan y luego se apilan! ¡Esto va a salir de tu sueldo! – gruñó el griego.

- ¡Nooooo! – lloriqueó el chino. - ¡Si sigo así nunca me van a pagar!

- Sólo espero que a mi hermanito le haya ido bien en su audición para modelo… - susurró Aioros, limpiando una mesa.

**Sesión de modelaje**

- ¡Eso es, Aioria! – gritaba extasiado el fotógrafo. - ¡Eso es! ¡Oh, sí, me agrada! ¡Bien, bien! – las luces de las cámaras iluminaban todo el estudio. - ¡Perfecto!

- ¿Así? ¿Lo hago bien? – preguntó el león, posando como todo un rey.

- ¡Sí, sí, lo haces perfecto! ¡Sólo que menos cara y más mano! ¡Recuerda que eres modelo de manos! – dijo, acercando la cámara a su extremidad. - ¡Oh, sí, siente el reloj como si fuera una parte tuya! ¿Lo sientes?

- Sí… - Aioria movió su mano y posó con el reloj en ella.

- ¡Tienes la mano más hermosa de todas! ¡Con eso tengo! – Aioria se secó el sudor. - ¡Bien, descansen, chicos! ¡15 minutos y seguimos! ¡Prepárate, Aioria, hidrátate, descansa un poco y regresa!

- Bueno… - sonrió el castaño y se bajó del escenario. Salió del lugar y caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Milo que platicaba con unos chicos. Aioria se acercó con timidez al ver que el griego le hacía señas.

- ¡Hey, gato! – saludó el escorpión. - ¿Qué tal tu primer día? – lo abrazó por el hombro

- Nos vemos al rato, Milo. – se despidió un sexy modelo y vio con asco a Aioria. El león frunció el ceño, ofendido.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – inquirió Aioria, molesto. - ¿Se cree superior a mi?

- No lo tomes a mal… pero los modelos de cuerpo completo como yo somos muy diferentes a los de manos como tú… - explicó Milo con una sonrisa coqueta. Aioria rodó los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo podré ser modelo de cuerpo completo?

- Tienes que pasar por ciertas etapas… yo también comencé como modelo de manos, después me ascendieron a modelo de abdomen… ¿de quién crees que era el perfecto abdomen de la revista para chicas del calendario otoño-invierno del año pasado?

- ¿Tuyo?

- Así es… ahora si me disculpas debo ir a vomitar. Tengo una sesión de fotos.

- ¿En serio lo haces?

- ¡Claro que no! Eso está muy mal… sólo quería ver tu reacción… - el griego le guiñó el ojo.

- Oye… ¿sabes qué pasó con Olle?

- Se retiró del negocio… ahora está en una florería. Mejor para mí, menos competencia. ¡Nos vemos! – hizo una seña con la mano y se fue.

**Florería "La piraña feliz"**

- Muy bien, señorita… ajá... sí, no se preocupe, aquí lo tengo anotado… un adorno de rosas rojas… claveles… girasoles. ¡Mañana mismo se las envío! Sí, sí, adiós, adiós… - Olle colgó el teléfono. - ¡Ya oíste, Aldebarán! ¡Quiero esos arreglos para hoy en la noche y mañana te quiero despierto a las cinco AM!

- ¡Pero el jefe dijo que trabajáramos en equipo! – se quejó el brasileño.

- ¡Me pasó las órdenes del jefe por el arco del triunfo! – gruñó el hermoso caballero, rociando unas flores con la manguera. - ¡Bastante hago manteniendo a las flores vivas con este clima de porquería! ¡Ahora a trabajar que los adornos no se hacen solos!

- ¡Ya voy! ¡En ese caso preferiría trabajar con Shaka!

**Carretera Grecia-Athenas (inventada, al parecer xD)**

- Muy bien, señor, dígame su nombre… - pidió un policía mientras anotaba en una libretita. Al parecer había detenido a un motociclista muy peculiar.

- Ya le dije… mi nombre es Shaka de Virgo. – contestó el rubio.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tiene licencia para manejar?

- Sí, sí… tengo 25 años… ¡Y tengo 15 minutos para entregar una pizza! – se quejó. - ¿Usted me va a pagar la pizza? ¡¿Me va a dar propina?!

- ¡Silencio! ¡¿A caso sabe por qué lo detuve?! – interrogó el oficial. Shaka frunció el ceño, incomodo.

- Bueno, tal vez me pase un alto, y sí, sí, atropellé al pobre perro pero le di sepultura. Además reencarnará en otro animal. – se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

- ¡¿Usted está drogado?!

- ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Lo detuve porque iba conduciendo con los ojos cerrados! ¡Casi atropella a un peatón y a su hijo! – protestó el uniformado, visiblemente molesto.

- ¡Todos saben que manejo mejor así! ¡Ah, por favor, oficial! ¡Sólo me quedan 10 minutos!

- ¡Dame una buena razón para dejarte ir!

- ¡Soy la reencarnación de Buda, tengo 12 hermanos que viven de la basura; un padre lemuriano y uno chino que necesitan de mi sustento económico; una armadura de oro que no uso desde hace cinco años, es más, usted debería estarme besando los pies, sin mi ayuda todo este planeta estaría muerto o gobernado por Hades!

- Tengo un caso de un drogadicto en una moto… me lo llevaré a la estación. – habló el oficial por su radio. Shaka lo observó sin entender. – A ver dese la vuelta. – sacó sus esposas.

- ¡Ay por favor! ¡La pizza se me enfría! – el oficial lo azotó contra el cofre de la camioneta. - ¡Ojalá y Mu nunca se entere de esto!

**Biblioteca de la ciudad**

- Señora, tenía un plazo de una semana para entregarme el libro… - sonrió Shion, amablemente, mostrándole el sello del libro. - ¿Ve? Ya pasó más de una semana… ahora me tiene que pagar.

- Pero ya traje el libro… - reclamó la viejita.

- Sí… pero me lo trajo un día después de lo estipulado… tiene que pagarme. – dijo con un tic en el ojo.

- Pero…

- ¡Con un demonio, anciana! ¡Págueme ahooraaa! – gritó. Todos los presentes lo callaron y Mu se acercó para después golpearlo con un libro.

- ¡Maestro Shion! – lo regañó el ariano. – Debería respetar a los mayores… Después de todo ya tienes 288 años.

- ¡En esencia! – se quejó. - ¡Físicamente tengo 23! ¡Y estoy en mi cumpleaños encerrado aquí, sellando libros con esta anciana! – gruñó, señalando a la mujer que ya se iba, ofendida. - ¡Oiga, regrese, págueme!

- Saldremos temprano, maestro… - lo intentó consolar.

- ¡Pero mis niños ni siquiera se acordaron de mi cumpleaños!

- Se van desde temprano a sus trabajos… sabe que llegan hasta la noche.

- ¡A ti te felicitaron en tu cumpleaños y a mí no! – Shion se cruzó de brazos. – Ya nada es igual… ¡Odio esta vida de mortal común y corriente! No hay acción… mis niños están más separados que nada… los de bronce… ni siquiera sé qué pasó con ellos y Athena ni sus luces. – soltó con aire melancólico. – Ya no es lo mismo, Mu.

- Disculpen… ¿Ustedes son Mu y Shion? – se oyó una voz imponente, llamando la atención de los lemurianos que voltearon a ver a aquel hombre. Al lado de él se encontraba una joven.

- Un momento… - Shion entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Usted no es…?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**11 pm en el Templo de Capricornio**

La fiesta sorpresa para Shion fue un completo fracaso pues el ariano nunca apareció. Tampoco había rastros de Mu ni del no tan pequeño Kiki. Los Caballeros Dorados se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa sin probar bocado, con sombreros de fiesta y música a muy bajo volumen. Los santos estaban cansados de todo un día de trabajo pero aún así querían festejar a Shion y tomarse un tiempo en familia.

- Bien, Shion, llega a la hora que tú quieras… - soltó Milo con sarcasmo, sentado con unos lentes oscuros. – Y yo que estaba dispuesto a romper mi dieta de carbohidratos por ti…

- ¿Y ese milagro que nos deleitas con tu presencia? – preguntó el italiano. - ¿A caso tu agente al fin te dio un descanso para reunirte con tus amigos, los plebeyos?

- ¡Pues sí! Además no te vine a ver a ti… vine a ver a Camus… - sonrió y volteó a ver a su amigo. - ¿Cómo estás, Camus? ¿Me extrañaste? – el francés lo vio de reojo.

- Milo, llevó una hora sentado aquí y no me habías hablado… - se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Lo siento, estaba pensando en el modelaje! ¡Me exigen demasiado! ¿Sabías?

- No me digas… - se sopló el flequillo y tomó de su copa. – Pues no quiero interrumpir más tu meditación.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Anda, hablemos, Camus!

- ¡Bueno, queridos niños! – habló esta vez Dohko. – Hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntos… cada quien con su propia vida… se han alejado poco a poco de mi… - se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas. – Díganme, ¿cómo les ha ido?

- Pues a mí me arrestaron hoy… - comentó Shaka. - ¡Es la tercera vez esta semana!

- ¿Qué te podría decir, Dohko? – Kanon se rascó la cabeza. – Limpiar vómito ajeno no es lo mío… sin mencionar que Ángelo y yo apenas nos dirigimos la palabra…

- ¡Hey, lo mío es hacer bebidas y lo tuyo sacar borrachos! ¡Son mundos completamente distintos!

- ¡Ay, jódete, Ángelo! – soltó, molesto. - ¡Yo hago todo el papeleo de ese jodido bar! ¡Tú sólo embriagas a la gente!

- ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara! – gruñó el italiano, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! – exigió Shura.

- ¿Para eso querían que nos reuniéramos? ¿Para ver cómo se muelen a golpes estos brutos? – exclamó Saga, llamando la atención de los demás. Después de esa discusión todo permaneció en silencio.

- ¡Dioses! ¿Qué es lo que nos pasó? – preguntó Aioros con aire triste. Sin embargo, el único que le puso atención fue Shura, pues todos los demás comenzaron a discutir.

- Creo que simplemente ya no nos soportamos… - respondió el español.

- ¡Así es! ¡Ya no los soporto! ¡Me ahogo en esta inmundicia! – soltó el italiano, frustrado. - ¡Tenemos poderes y no podemos usarlos! ¡Todo es culpa de la maldita paz!

- ¡Ya, ya! ¡No se enojen! – interrumpió Aldebarán. - ¡Mejor hablemos de otra cosa!

- ¡¿De qué?! – exclamaron los demás.

- ¡Yo tengo algo que contarles! – el modelo Milo tomó la palabra. – No sé si lo habrán notado pero ayer no llegué a dormir…

- ¡A nadie le importa! – gruñó Ángelo. El escorpión ignoró el comentario y prosiguió.

- Andaba de juerga y en eso me encontré a Jade… ya saben, la modelo de pasta de dientes; hablamos, bromeamos… una cosa llevó a otra y terminamos en un motel. Ahí me presentó a su amiga… ammm creo que se llamaba Samantha… la del comercial de la crema depiladora. Bueno, el punto es que llegó un momento, cuando yo estaba con Samantha que perdí la noción del tiempo… era como sí... ¿tú quién eres? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y éstas qué? En la cocina, en el sofá, en la lavadora… y después desperté solo en aquel lugar. Creo que me violaron, pero valió la pena. – todos lo miraron con cara de wtf. – Fue algo irreal y entonces… - se comenzó a carcajear. – Tuve tanto sexo anoche.

- Tu vida sexual no nos interesa, en absoluto… - comentó Shura.

- ¿Y por qué no invitas, desgraciado? – se quejó Kanon.

- ¡Ay, mi niño! – Dohko se jaló los cabellos. - ¿Usaste protección al menos? ¡No queremos que surjan pequeños Milos en Rodorio!

- ¡No exageres, Dohko! – rió Milo. – Estoy en pleno auge de mi juventud, belleza, vitalidad, resistencia… mi cuerpo es vigoroso. ¿Por qué no sacarle provecho a lo que me dio papi Zeus?

- Ay, Milo… - comentó Camus. – Cómo quisiera que dejaras de actuar como un animal en celo…

- ¡Milo tiene razón! ¡Yo también estoy en pleno auge de mi juventud, haría lo mismo! – sonrió Kanon, coqueto.

- Pero, Kanon, hay que sentar cabeza… ya no eres tan joven… yo creo que ya es tiempo de que cada quien forme su propia familia… - opinó Aioros mientras cortaba una rebanada de pastel.

- Lo dice el que acaba de terminar con su chica… - se burló Saga, haciendo que el arquero se paralizara a medio cortar del pastel.

- ¿Por qué estar atado a una sola mujer cuando hay una gran variedad de ellas en todo el pueblo? – Milo bebió de su copa, nuevamente.

- ¡Exactamente! – apoyó Kanon.

- ¡Ay, chicos! – Aioros volvió a la realidad. – No hay nada como pasar momentos inolvidables al lado del amor de tu vida. – dijo con aire risueño.

- Pero, Aioros… - interrumpió Shura. – Te pegaba y gritaba en frente de todos…

- Bueno, tenía carácter… y a veces me lo merecía… - el castaño intentó defenderse. Aioria se dio un golpe en la frente.

- Aioros, te engañó con un mesero… - intervino el italiano sin soportar más la conversación. – Además era poca cosa… era una zorrita.

- Tal vez no era la indicada… y no era el mesero… fue el plomero y era muy agradable. – el castaño se alzó de hombros, negando la cruda realidad.

- A veces siento lastima por ti, amigo… - Shaka negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Ya estuvo! – gruñó Camus. – Si a Aioros le gusta que lo engañen, allá él… que sus mujeres no lo respeten es muy su problema… ¡Dejen al pobre hombre en paz!

- ¡Gracias, Camus! – Aioros le dio un mordisco a su pastel. – Pero anda… tú eres el único de aquí que tiene una relación estable… cuéntanos… compártenos tu experiencia…

- Es sencillo… - sonrió a medias. – Mi relación con Elizabetha por ahora es a distancia… pero es muy inteligente y con eso me basta… me enamoró con su tesis de los isotopos y… - se vio interrumpido por Aioria.

- Espera, Camus… ¿Dijiste Elizabetha? – el francés asintió y Aioria comenzó a atar cabos. – Ese nombre me suena… - se rascó la cabeza. – Te juro que me es muy familiar… Creo que la vi pasar por Cáncer.

- Es un nombre muy común… en Italia. Porque era italiana… es el amor de mi vida a pesar de que sólo hemos hablado por chat. – Camus buscó algo en sus bolsillos, ignorando el comentario del castaño. – Miren, esta es su foto…

- Grrrrr… - ronroneó, coqueto el gemelo menor. – Tiene lo suyo… aunque creo que yo también la he visto… Oye, Saga, ¿no es la tipa que estaba en Cáncer? – le dio un codazo a su hermano. Al ver la interrogante de Camus, el gemelo mayor tragó con dificultad.

- Ammm, no sé de qué me hablas, Kanon… - Saga comenzó a sudar frío.

- Sí, la del vestido rojo pegadito… - continuó. – Que le dijimos que Camus estaba en el onceavo templo pero del de Cáncer no pasó… ¡No te hagas, hermano! Es la que salió a hurtadillas a media noche, envuelta en las sábanas de Ángelo… ¡Yo sé lo que vi! ¡No estoy loco! – Saga le hacía señas de que se callara mientras veía cómo Camus palidecía. En ese momento, Máscara se levantó discretamente pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que sus piernas comenzaron a congelarse hasta la rodilla.

- ¡Tú! – Camus se acercó, amenazante. - ¡Te metiste con Elizabetha! ¡Con mi Elizabetha!

- ¡Sólo fue una vez! ¡No te perdiste de nada! – intentó defenderse. – Yo, yo… intenté llevarla hasta Acuario pero… bueno, ya te imaginarás…

- ¡Desgraciado! – sin pensarlo dos veces, el francés se le fue encima y comenzaron a pelearse. - ¡Era mi vida!

- ¡Ni la conocías!

- ¡¿Y por qué crees que era tan perfecta?! – dijo, rodando junto con Ángelo. - ¿Sabes qué? ¡Hasta aquí! – Camus se puso de pie y dejó a Máscara en el suelo, limpiándose la sangre. - ¡Me largo de aquí!

- ¿Del templo? – indagó Shura.

- ¡Del Santuario! ¡Ya no hay nada que me ate aquí! – exclamó, furioso, haciendo que Milo escupiera su bebida. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, Camus, no te puedes ir! – Dohko intentó detenerlo. - ¡Somos una familia!

- ¡Vives en una mentira, Dohko! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de ser una familia! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ya no nos soportamos?!

- ¿Pero qué pasará cuando Hyoga venga a verte? – exclamó Aioria.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Hyoga ya no se acuerda de mí! ¡Y por mucho que lo extrañe, eso no lo traerá conmigo! ¡Y Shiryu tampoco, Dohko! ¡Ya no se acuerda de ti! ¡Eres historia! ¡Esos mocosos van a vivir su vida y nosotros no estamos incluidos! – soltó con tristeza. Todos se quedaron callados y bajaron la mirada pues el francés tenía razón. Incluso Ángelo se sintió un poco mal por la situación. – Les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo… antes de llegar al punto de tratarnos como extraños… - ladeó su perfil dramáticamente.

- ¡No, Camus! ¿Qué pasó con lo de mejores amigos para siempre? – lloriqueó Milo.

- Debes afrontarlo, Milo… nuestra amistad pende de un hilo desde hace cinco años…

- ¡Pero prometo cambiar! – le rogó.

- ¿Saben qué? – interrumpió Aldebarán. - ¡Yo también me voy! ¡Si nos trataremos como extraños ya nada vale la pena! – todos se pusieron de pie, alarmados.

- ¡Nooooooo! – gritaron todos.

- ¡Vale, tío, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir! – Shura lo jaló de la camisa. - ¡Eres el pilar de esta familia! – el español lo comenzó a zangolotear mientras Aioros consolaba a Dohko ante las fuertes palabras del francés.

Justo en ese instante, cuando todo se veía perdido… las puertas del templo se abrieron dando lugar a la perfecta silueta del sueco.

- ¡Hasta que te dignas a venir! – se quejó Ángelo. - ¡La familia se está desmoronando y tú muy campante en quién sabe dónde!

- ¡A ver, bola de inútiles, ya llegué a poner orden! – gritó el sueco con látigo en mano. Al ver que todos lo miraban con sorpresa, se carcajeo. – Ah, era broma…

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Olle? ¿Por qué irrumpes así? – preguntó el arquero.

- ¡Esperen, esperen! ¡Déjenme contarles el chisme ahora que lo traigo fresquecito! – Afrodita se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento, no sin antes servirse una rebanada de pastel.

- ¿Chisme? ¿Qué chisme? – indagó Camus, parando oreja.

- Verán, estaba arreglándome un poco cuando sentí dos cosmo energías… una más fuerte que la otra pero una muy conocida para mí, y ya saben, como soy un chismoso por naturaleza decidir investigar un poco. Me infiltré en los oscuros pasillos del Templo Principal cuando escuché dos voces. Entonces cuando llegué a la habitación que solía pertenecerle a Athena, me asomé… ¡Y no me la van a creer!

- ¡Ya dilo! – exigió Kanon.

- ¡Era ÉL! – siguió el sueco pero esta vez se puso de pie. Los demás no le quitaban la vista de encima.

- ¿Quién? – Aioria se rascó la cabeza.

- ¡Ay, no se hagan! ¡ÉL! El Jefazo, Papá Grande, El mero mero… - prosiguió mientras la interrogante comenzaba a flotar en las cabecitas de los santos. - ¡El gran jefe!

- ¿Chuck Norris? – intervino Dohko.

- ¿Qué? – Olle arrugó la nariz. - ¡Noo! ¡El señor del rayo!

- ¿Perci Jackson? – Milo alzó la mano. – Creía que era una película.

- ¡No, idiotas! – gruñó Camus. - ¡El habla de Zeus, par de inútiles!

- ¡¿ZEUUUUS?! – todos exclamaron al unísono. En ese momento, se escuchó un trueno seguido de una centella que iluminó todo el templo. Los Caballeros voltearon hacia la puerta al sentir una cosmo energía muy poderosa e intimidante detrás de esta. Se congelaron cuando vieron a la perilla girar lentamente.

- Athena, esta puerta no abre… - se quejó una imponente voz.

- Es que no tienes que jalarla… se empuja, papi. – oyeron la voz de Saori.

- ¡Oh, habérmelo dicho antes!... pero sigue sin abrir… - se quejó, forcejeando la puerta.

- A ver, papá… - forcejeó más la deidad. – Oh, tienes razón, no abre.

- Te lo dije, ¿por qué te mentiría?

- ¡Oigan! ¡Ábranme! – los caballeros que seguían estupefactos no se movieron del lugar. - ¡No se hagan! ¡Yo sé que están ahí!

- Hija…

- ¡Abran la jodida puerta y quemaremos el templo! – amenazó la mujer.

- ¿No querrás decir o? – indagó Zeus.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Abran la puerta O quemaremos el templo! ¡Suficiente! ¡Papá, derríbala!

- ¿Qué la derribe? Es una puerta de caoba tallada a mano…

- ¡No me importa de qué está hecha! ¡Muévete, la derribaré yo misma! – en ese instante Athena tomó vuelo y corrió hacía la puerta justo cuando Shura se acercó a abrirla. La diosa tacleó al español y se lo llevó consigo. Los demás vieron cómo Athena rodaba por la sala junto con el pobre Shura. Cuando terminaron de rodar, Saori se encontraba sobre el peninsular.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué pasó? – la chica se sobó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. - ¡Shura! ¡Hoolaaaaa!

- Athena… ¿Q-qué hace aquí? – cerró los ojos para no ver el pronunciado escote de la deidad.

- ¿Por qué apartas la mirada? ¡Reniegas de tu diosa! ¡Mírameeee, maldita sea! ¡Soy yo Athena! – se señaló a sí misma. - ¡La misma de hace cinco años!

- ¡Por favor, póngase un suéter o algo! – exclamó el peninsular todo rojo y sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Sí es la misma! – comentó Saga. - ¡La misma que nos abandonó y que por su culpa tenemos que trabajar!

- ¡Ay, Saga! ¡Hace tanto que no los veo! – rió la pelimorada, observando a todos sus caballeros. – Se ven muuuy bien… siguen haciendo ejercicio, ¿verdad? Sobre todo tú, Ángelo… ¿Planeas dejarte la barba, bribón?

- Para su información, no tengo ni para comprarme un rastrillo… - no pudo continuar pues toda la atención de todos los caballeros estaba centrada en cierto hombre con toga morada, una barba blanca y penetrantes ojos azules.

- ¡Oh, notaron a mi padre! ¡Es difícil ignorarlo! – dijo, poniéndose de pie y tomando del brazo al dios y acercándolo a sus santos.

- ¿En serio eres Zeus? Juraría que te veías más imponente en las pinturas griegas… ya sabes, más músculo, altura… - habló Milo. Zeus sonrió.

- Traté de venir lo más humanamente posible pues mi verdadera presencia les causaría temor… soy un dios supremo. Mi físico sería imposible de describir… - todos afirmaron, comprensivamente la cabeza. – Se han de preguntar qué hago aquí pero antes de responderles me gustaría agradecerles el haber salvado a la tierra junto con los chicos de bronce, claro… y también por mantener la paz en la misma. Así podré estar de travieso jugando con los humanos de la tierra… porque sí saben que el mundo es nuestro tablero y ustedes los mortales, nuestros peones…

- Papi, no hables de más…

- ¡Oh, cierto! A lo que venía… - soltó, nervioso. – Verán, la vida de ustedes no es de mi incumbencia pero… me dan mucha lástima. ¿Dónde quedó la hermandad de la que tanto presumían? Mírense, son unos tristes hombrecillos y de verdad, en serio… les tengo mucha lástima. – los santos fruncieron el ceño ante el comentario no muy halagador pero siguieron escuchando. – Me refiero a que mi hija ha estado muy triste por ustedes… viéndolos pasar los días de rutina… hartos de vivir… extrañando a sus seres queridos… - Camus y Dohko no lo soportaron más y empezaron a berrear en la esquina. – Athena quiere verlos felices y unidos otra vez.

- ¡Así es! – Saori lloró. – Porque a pesar de que los abandoné y a veces los trato mal… yo los quiero mucho y deseo que sean felices…

- ¿De veras? – los santos la miraron con ojos acuosos. Athena se comenzó a carcajear con Zeus.

- ¡Dioses! ¡Obvio no! ¡Bueno, más o menos! Si los quiero pero no se emocionen… Miren la realidad es que… sí quiero que sean felices…

- Pero… - inquirió Aioria, invitándola a continuar.

- ¡No hay ningún pero! Bueno, mi papi tiene mucha curiosidad por los humanos… su comportamiento… ya saben, los dioses nacemos de las estrellas y tontería y media… mi papá quiere saber cómo los humanos conviven entre ellos en un ambiente familiar…

- No entiendo… - Milo se rascó la cabeza.

- ¡Ash, ahorita lo verán! Mi papi hizo una lista con sus nombres, ahí están las parejas que formó… anda, papi, diles. – Zeus se aclaró la garganta y sacó su lista.

- Milo con Afrodita, Aldebarán con Shaka, Aioros con Ángelo, Camus con Kanon, Dohko con Aioria… - terminó Zeus. La parejas se miraron con cara de ¿y tú qué?

- Mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué no nos puso con mujeres? – preguntó Shaka.

- Ninguna amazona quería estar con ustedes… e ir a buscar mujeres de otros lugares no era una opción. - Saga al verse solo con Shura pidió la palabra.

- Supongo que Shura y yo somos pareja en su enfermo plan…

- ¡Oh, no, no! ¡Yo aquí tengo la pareja de Shura!

- Pero… ¿y yo?

- ¡Tranquilízate! – exclamó Zeus. - ¡Ya te dije que tengo un plan para ti!

- ¡Pero, papá, se supone que ellos serían pareja!

- Hice un cambio de planes… ¡Pareja de Shura! ¡Entra ahora! – todos voltearon hacia la puerta al escuchar los pasos aproximándose. Abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que el que entraba era nada más y nada menos que…

- ¡Kiki! – exclamaron, asombrados cuando el ariano los saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Kiki?! – Athena no pudo más pues le salió un manguerazo de sangre al observar al atractivo futuro caballero de Aries. - ¡Papá! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! No me arreglé… ay, Kiki, estás muy guapo… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿20? – se limpió la nariz.

- En realidad Zeus me dijo que tengo 24…

- Ah canijo… estás re bien… - Saori observó al ariano acercarse al español.

- Me siento algo olvidado… - comentó Saga.

- ¡Oh, tú eres esencial! – se carcajeó Zeus. – También me interesa el comportamiento de un soltero a cargo de un bebé…

- ¡¿Bebé?!

- ¿Por qué cuidaríamos a un bebé entre hombres? – indagó Aioria.

- ¡Ay, no se hagan! – Zeus sonrió, coqueto. – Ya saben… ustedes…

- ¿Nosotros qué? – gruñó Ángelo, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues, ya saben lo que dicen de los hombres solteros a su edad… que batean al otro lado... – trató de explicarse.

- ¿En qué momento la conversación pasó a ser deportiva? – siguió Olle.

- No… es decir…ammmm, dos salchichas no es algo común, aunque yo no tengo nada en contra de ello…

- ¿Y por qué ahora habla de comida? – Dohko se rascó la nariz.

- ¡Noo! Me refiero a dos hombres que se quieren…

- ¡Yo quiero mucho a Camus! – Milo abrazó a su amigo.

- ¡Noo! Dos hombres que se aman…

- ¡Yo amo a mi hermanito! – intervino Aioros. Zeus se secó el sudor de la frente y negó con la cabeza.

- Quise decir… fuera del amor fraternal…

- ¡Yo amo a Ángelo… es bien majo! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! – Shura abrazó al italiano.

- ¡Noo, idiotas! ¡Me refiero a homosexuales!

- ¿? –

- ¡Ustedes!

- … -

- ¡Gays!

- ¡¿Qué?! – todos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos. - ¡Ay, no!

- Entonces… ¿Ustedes no…?

- ¡Noo, noo! ¡Claro que no!

- ¡No tenemos nada contra eso pero nooo! – trató de justificarse Camus.

- Pero son 14 hombres… solos… la carne a veces pide… p-pero todos en el Olimpo pensamos que… bueno, que ustedes… y la necesidad… yo estaba seguro de que ustedes dos… - señaló a un par de caballeros. – Entonces, ¿no?

- ¡¿Quiénes?! ¡¿Nosotros?! ¡Noooo!

- ¡Ay, olvídenlo! – Zeus se puso rojo. - ¿Están seguros que ustedes dos, no?

- ¡Noooo!

- ¡Oh, bueno, entonces mi experimento no tendrá mucho sentido! Pfff… - colocó sus brazos en la cintura. – Pero bueno, los bebés ya están… y no puedo echarme para atrás…

- ¡Tatsumi! – aplaudió Athena. - ¡Trae a los bebés! – el pelón obedeció y entró con una caja grande que se sacudía.

- La idea consistía en…

- ¡Espere un momento! – interrumpió Shaka. - ¿Nos emparejó pensando que teníamos una relación? ¿Creyó que yo andaría con Aldebarán?

- ¡Eso me ofende! – gruñó el brasileño.

- De hecho, creí que esos serían sus posibles amantes… las parejas que yo creía están en mi mente y ahí se van a quedar…

- ¡¿A caso piensa que soy un maldito pederasta?! – se quejó Shura. - ¡Kiki es como un hijo para mí!

- Pues a ti te imaginaba solo…

- ¡Al carajooo! ¡Esto es muy incómodo! ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! – gritó Afrodita.

- Está bien… el punto es que quiero ver cómo interactúan con un bebé… me aseguré de que fueran personas especiales para ustedes y así tomaran más en serio su nuevo deber. Su único trabajo será velar por el bebé… y mantener una relación estable como compañeros al cuidado de un inocente niño. ¿Seguros que no son…?

- ¡Noooo!

- ¿Ni un poquito?

- ¡Qué no, con una mierda! – escupió el italiano.

- ¡Esto es un vil capricho de los dioses! – lloriqueó Aioros.

- Es una forma de decirlo… - Zeus chasqueó la lengua. – Ahora sacudiremos la caja de bebés… pero sacúdela fuerte, Tatsumi… ¡Qué se revuelvan bien! – oyeron los lloriqueos de los infantes. El calvo colocó la caja en el suelo con cuidado. – Ustedes, agarren al primero. – Shura y Kiki se aproximaron a la caja y el español metió la mano en ella.

- Kiki, antes que nada quiero aclararte que nunca te he visto inapropiadamente… - titubeó Shura. – Sabes que eres un hijo para mi, ¿verdad?

- Sí, sí… no se preocupe… yo le creo… ande, saque a un bebé…

- Bueno… y a todo esto, ¿en dónde estarán Mu y Shion? Malditos ingratos, deben estar pasándosela de lo lindo… - tomó del suetercito a un bebé y lo alzó. - ¡¿Pero qué…?! – los santos miraron al nuevo bebé de Shura.

- ¡¿Maestro…?! - habló Kiki.

- ¿Mu? ¿Pero, cómo? – dijo, viendo al pequeño lemuriano. - ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- ¡Un añito! – rió Zeus. – Se han de preguntar por qué un dorado está como un bebé, pero sólo tenía cinco… y necesitaba otros dos. ¡Siguiente!

- ¡Ay, qué emoción! – aplaudió el arquero. - ¡Voy a tener un hijo! – metió la mano en la caja. – Veamos, con cuidado… no quiero lastimar a mi bebé… ¡Aquí está! – sacó al pequeño Seiya. - ¡Dioses! ¡Mi bebé, ya siento que te quiero! – dijo, abrazando a Pegaso. - ¡Ángelo, ven a ver a tu hijo!

- ¡Yo no tengo hijos! ¡Y tú no eres nada mío!

- Un momento… - Camus se rascó la barbilla. – Si Seiya está ahí… significa que… - sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la caja y metió su mano. - ¡Es mi turno! ¡Sé reconocer a mi Hyoga en la oscuridad, no necesito ojos para saber que es él! – sonrió, toqueteando a los bebés. - ¡Y aquí está mi niño! – sacó un bebé y se puso todo rojo al ver que era Shiryu y no Hyoga. - ¿Pero qué? ¿Y mi Hyoga? ¡No, no, no! ¡Exijo otra oportunidad! – metió al niño, abrió la caja, se sumergió en ella y finalmente sacó al pequeño ruso. - ¡Hyogaaa! – lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Siempre me pregunté cómo serías de bebé pero eres más lindo de lo que imaginaba! – estrujó al ruso.

- A ver, ¿qué bebé nos tocó? – se acercó Kanon, curioso. Antes de que el gemelo procesara lo que estaba pasando, Camus lo cacheteó con fuerza.

- ¡Aléjate de él! – gruñó el francés, llevándose al pequeño Hyoga.

- ¡Me toca, me toca! – rió Aldebarán.

- ¡Te toca, nada! ¡Con tu suerte escogerás al bebé más latoso del mundo! – Shaka se aproximó a la caja. – Con mi iluminación sacaré al niño más tranquilo y puro… - tomó a un pequeño y sonrió. - ¡Y nuestro bebé es…! ¡¿Ikki?!

- ¡Oh, serás el niño consentido de Alde! – el gran toro abrazó a su nuevo bebé y lo alejó de Shaka.

- ¿Puedo ir yo, Aioria? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? – Dohko saltó de la emoción. ¡Nuestro hijo debe ser Shiryu! ¡Tiene que ser Shiryu!

- Cómo sea… a mí sólo me importa tener el compete bien parado… - Aioria se pasó la mano por su rizado cabello. Dohko salió corriendo hacia la caja lleno de emoción.

- ¡Shiryu, Shiryu! – en ese instante sintió cómo un bebé lo tomaba con su manita el dedo índice, al alzarlo vio que era el lindo Shiryu, sonriéndole. Dohko no pudo evitar sangrar por la nariz. – Aioria… - lo llamó. - ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? No siento las piernas, Aioria…

- ¡Sólo ven para acá!

- Mi bebé me tomó de la manita… creo que me desmayaré… agarra al bebé por favor… - el castaño obedeció y Dohko se desplomó en el suelo debido a la emoción.

- ¡El que sigue! – Zeus se sonó la nariz, pues unas cuentas lágrimas divinas se le salieron al presenciar escena tan adorable.

- ¡Yo iré! – gritó Milo.

- ¡No, yo iré! – gruñó Olle.

- ¿Y por qué tú?

- ¡Porque yo lo digo, Milo! ¡Tomaré al bebé más bonito, como su padre!

- Ah, bueno… me alegra que ya esté definido quién será el macho en la relación… - sonrió, victorioso.

- ¡No, tú! ¡Lo seré yo! – Afrodita se acercó a la caja y tomó a otro bebé del suetercito. - ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¡Oh, el pequeño Shun! – sonrió, cargando al infante. - ¡Es tan perfecto!

- ¡Tiene mis ojos! – dijo Milo, emocionado mientras le picoteaba el cachetito. - ¡Qué monada! – de repente el niño comenzó a llorar debido a los piquetes del escorpión.

- ¡Mira, imbécil! ¡Para eso me sirves! ¡No llevas ni cinco segundos con el bebé y ya te odia!

- ¡No me odia! ¡Déjame cargarlo!

- ¡Jamás, triste intento de madre! – dijo, alejando al bebé del griego.

- ¡¿Quién demonios decidió eso?! – se quejó mientras lo seguía a toda prisa.

- ¡Su padre, inútil!

- ¡Ay, ya cállense! – Zeus se tapó los oídos. - ¡Ustedes serán una pareja conflictiva! ¡Saga, pasa! Pero antes de que metas la mano debo advertirte… sólo queda un bebé…

- Sí eso ya lo sé… - respondió, metiendo la mano en la caja.

- Y una gárgola hambrienta…bebé, obviamente. Si te muerde y te destroza el brazo, sabremos que fue la gárgola…

- Gracias… - tanteó con miedo la caja hasta que le mordieron el dedo. - ¡La gárgolaaaa! – gritó de dolor. Abrió la caja y vio a cierto bebé lemuriano saboreando su dedo. - ¿Y la gárgola?

- Esa gárgola se llama Shion… - sonrió el dios. – Y la que está temblando en la esquina es la verdadera gárgola…

- ¡Nadie se mete con mi hijo! – Saga tomó a Shion en brazos. – Quién hubiera dicho que Shion sería tan bonito de bebé. - El niño se empezó a reír, mostrándole un lindo diente y unos simpáticos hoyuelos. - ¡Eres tan bonito! No te preocupes, Shion… no necesitas un papá… es decir, yo soy tu padre… no necesitas una madre… ¡Seremos tu y yo contra el mundo! – exclamó, cargándolo con enorme orgullo.

- Al parecer todos tienen un bebé… - interrumpió Zeus. – Espero que este bebé les traiga felicidad y los una como la familia que son, pues los tendrán a su cuidado por un mes y después morirán.

- ¡Ay, nooo! – chilló Aioros, abrazando a Seiya. - ¡No pueden unirnos y separarnos tan rápido!

- ¿No pueden quedarse así para siempre? – preguntó Camus. – Porque cuando crecen, te abandonan y se olvidan de ti… y te dejan un vacío en el corazón…

- Ay, Camus, no sabía que eras poeta… - Kanon lo tomó del hombro.

- No me toques…

- ¡Pero yo también quiero cargar a Chencho!

- Hyoga… - le corrigió. - ¡Se llama Hyoga!

- ¡Sabría su nombre si me dejaras cargarlo! – el francés rodó los ojos y dejó que cargara al bebé.

- Ya es muy tarde…. – Zeus bostezó. – Será mejor que vayan a descansar. Los bebés tienen que dormir. Mañana les explicaré todo con tranquilidad. ¡Duerman bien, futuras familias!

- ¡Antes que nada, Zeus! – habló Olle. - ¿Cómo los convirtió en bebés?

- ¡Soy Zeus, bitch! – volvió a bostezar. - ¡Ahora sí, a mimir! ¡Por cierto, más vale que cuiden bien al bebé porque hay cámaras en todos lados! ¡Cuidadito y vienen con "Ay, se me cayó el bebé por las escaleras" o el típico "Ay, se metió en la estufa… en llamas"! Eso no funcionará conmigo, mis chavos. – habló mientras veía a los caballeros retirarse a sus respectivos templos.

- Señor, Zeus. – Shura se acercó. – Este es mi templo…usted es el que debería irse.

- No, a partir de hoy, este será mi guarida, al menos por un mes.

- Pero…

- Shura ya escuchaste a mi padre… ve a Aries con Kiki. – habló por fin la diosa. – De ahora en adelante, este será el templo de Zeus.

**Mientras con los caballeros…**

- ¿Y bien, Ángelo? ¿Tu templo o el mío? – preguntó un alegre Aioros, cargando a Seiya que ya se había quedado dormido.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!

- No le hagas caso, Seiya… tu madre se hace la difícil…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mira, imbécil, si alguien va a ser el padre, ese seré yo! – gruñó, picándole el hombro al arquero. - ¡¿Entendiste?! – debido al grito, el bebé Seiya comenzó a lloriquear a todo pulmón.

- ¡¿Viste lo que haces, animal?! ¡Hiciste llorar al bebé! – gruñó el castaño, abrazando al niño.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no quise… - el italiano agitó las manos en el aire.

- ¡Ahora cárgalo y pídele perdón!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás!

- ¡Hazlo ya!

- ¡Perdón, Seiya! ¡¿Ya?! ¡Joder! – el pequeño Pegaso sólo se carcajeó no sin antes vomitarle encima. Ángelo se puso azul se la furia mientras Aioros se burlaba de lo lindo.

- Awwww su primera vomitada… ¡Vamos a Sagitario por la cámara!

- Ah, este será un largo y divertido mes… - el jefazo del Olimpo sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¡Pero papá, yo también quiero un bebé! – se quejó Athena.

- ¡No empieces, Athena, nadie en su sano juicio tendría un bebé contigo!

- ¡Ay, qué malo!

**Continuará…**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización… y los que nos conocen saben que actualizamos cada Guerra Santa :)**

**Y por si no lo sabían…**

**Máscara = Ángelo**

**Afrodita = Olle (se pronuncia Oli, no Olé ni Olla) hahahaha**

**¡Saludos!**

**Gracias por leer**

**Helena y Francis**


End file.
